


Uncle Baz

by fallenxstarr



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Found Family, One-Shot, Other, Pregnancy, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenxstarr/pseuds/fallenxstarr
Summary: The gang is together to discuss Penelope's pregnancy. Fluff.





	Uncle Baz

“That’s it, I’m looking it up!”  
Penny rolled her eyes at Baz, who was, as promised, on his way to their “library”. His hands found a powder pink spine of a book, and wrenched it from its place between two other equally pastel books.  
Simon watched his boyfriend warily, a smile playing on his tired mouth. He could feel Penny looking at him, sensed she was about to ask him to take a side, and he responded by knocking something over.  
A hand shot out to catch the fruit bowl before it broke, and eased it back to its position behind Simon’s back. Simon turned to smile awkwardly and gracefully at Micah, who smiled back with much less tension.  
“Ah ha!” Baz shouted, unnecessarily. “Fish is bad for babies and should be ‘carefully avoided during pregnancy’.”  
“That’s an old book,” Penny argued, arms over her ever growing stomach. “There’s been more studies, and they say it’s fine.”  
“Why take the risk?”  
“ _Because-_ ” Penny’s eyes were flashing, and Micah reached out to soothe her. She melted a little as his hands found her shoulders.  
The peace did not last. Unfortunately, Simon had just then made the terrible mistake of forgetting he had a tail, invisible or not, and had yet again knocked something over, this time gaining Penny’s attention.  
“What do you think Simon?” The dreaded question.  
“ _Uhhh._ ”  
She was staring at him. Baz was staring at him. Micah was smiling, but looked more like he didn’t want to be looking at him at all, in a gracious way.  
“I think...”  
He took in a breath, wondering why he felt more nervous now than he had when he’d defeated the Humdrum,  
“I think you might be... both... overreacting? Maybe?”  
Penny flared up. “Overreacting?! What do- Oh, you’re right.” She was pink, either from rage or embarrassment. Probably both. He was just glad her eyes weren’t flashing anymore. “I’m still right, but so are you.” She sat down, looking exhausted. “Simon, not Baz.”  
Baz rolled his eyes, something he’d been doing a lot more now that he was spending nearly as much time with Penny as Simon was. That was part of the problem, Simon thought. Baz “visited” so often there were more opportunities to get on each other’s nerves. To their credit they had been doing well before the pregnancy.  
Having Micah there helped, of course. Simon had been expecting them to live with each other at some point- first, before they’d gotten married, but then once they’d signed the papers and skipped the wedding altogether, he’d still thought that once they considered children he’d have to think about new housing arrangements. So far, however, Micah’s baseball career had kept him as busy as his side-career of searching for old magic artifacts. He’d been hotel and apartment hopping, and Baz had been going with him to see the world and save him some money. Not that Baz ever spent that long in any of the places they rented.

Penny was smiling at Baz in something like her old way and a new different smile combining. She looked every bit like the 11 year old he had met all those years ago, who’d called herself his friend when he wasn’t sure she was, but with something else added. She looked more mature. She looked like she could be a mother. He wanted to throw his arms around her.  
“I know you just care, Basilton.”  
“I care a bit,” Baz shrugged, conceding. “He’s going to be a smart, powerful kid. We need to start taking care of him now.”  
She smiled a little wider, and as she caught his eye he couldn’t help but smile back. His fangs popped out just slightly. Simon was still trying to figure out if he could do that one cue.  
“He’s got a vampire for a Godfather, I think he’ll be fine.”  
“Godfather?” Baz whispered.  
“Of course. You and Simon both.”  
Simon found Baz’s hand with his own. He leaned against his shoulder, a solid constant he was learning more and more to rely on. He felt tears in his eyes.  
This was family. The way he’d always wanted. The way he’d never thought he’d get to see.  
“Are you crying, Snow?” Baz said, half mockery, half concern.  
“Nah,” Simon lied, pushing gentle fists into his eyes.  
“Come on, Simon,” Penny said. “no crying until the baby comes and then they’ll be plenty.”  
She jumped a little, hand on her stomach.  
“Oh! He kicked me!”  
“Already?” Baz exclaimed, eyes almost immediately travelling back to the baby book still in his hands. Micah was kneeling in front of her, hands following her own.  
Penny invited them over with a look. Simon tenderly placed his hand on her stomach and beamed when he felt the tiniest movement against it.  
Baz was standing a back a few inches, looking worried.  
“Come on, get over here.”  
He reached his hand out apprehensively and she took it without hesitation. It lay on her stomach for a few moments with nothing happening than Baz looking more and more worried.  
“It’s okay,” He said after a few more seconds. He was running his tongue over his teeth, where his fangs had just been. He avoided Simon’s eyes.  
“No.” Penny gripped his hand again, moving it. “Come on, it’s Uncle Baz. You may not want to kick him yet, but you will soon. Do it while you can still get away with it.”  
“Hey-” Baz had started to protest, but broke off. “I felt it! He kicked!”  
Simon leaned into him once more, still beaming.  
“Good job, Uncle Baz.”


End file.
